One of Us
One of Us is an episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from the third season. Plot It all starts on a normal day at school. Jimmy asks Libby where Cindy is. She says Cindy is at a karate convention for a couple of days. Carl comes and says that Sheen is acting pretty weird. Just then, Sheen comes along with an eerily blank smile on his face and asks if it's a happy day. He says that he watched a show called "The Happy Show Show" and that it's in channel three hundred and fifty-seven and that it will make him "happy". Sheen then walks away. Instead of watching the show, Jimmy does things on his computer, including looking at images of his crush Betty Quinlan, until Sheen keeps bothering him to watch the show by saying "You could watch it the next day... or the next day... or maybe the next day!". Jimmy keeps ignoring Sheen and finds himself at the Candy Bar, where Carl comes up to him and asks if he watched "The Happy Show Show" last night. Jimmy doesn't answer as he sees Libby turn off some music, which he realizes is extremely unlike her. She asks him the same question and Jimmy looks and sees Butch and Bolbi being friendly to each other, another unheard-of occurrence and everyone is acting creepy and strange. Jimmy is shocked by this. Betty also tells him he should watch the show, and so he decides to. That night he turns to the channel to find a show made a by a woman named "Grandma Taters". He watches only the first 10 seconds and turns the show off, finding it childish. He goes to school the next day and all the kids start to insist that he watch the show again, displaying increasingly alarming behavior. After arguing long enough, Betty says that he could watch it with her at her house, which convinces Jimmy to give it a second try. Jimmy goes over to Betty's and stops outside. He happens to look through the window and see the show on a mirror. As he watches the show via the mirror, the plot thickens as he sees the show using hypnosis to make everyone watching (currently Retroville but soon the world) into happy ''zombies. Jimmy is shocked to see this and that Betty is a bit unhinged as a result right then, and runs home to find out that Judy and Hugh are under the spell too. He runs into town and is surrounded by hypnotized citizens. Jimmy runs into Cindy, who had just returned from her karate convention. Cindy says she's sad that she has lost at the karate, but Jimmy is glad that she's not "''happy". Cindy misunderstands this, but he tries to explain what has happened as they fortunately are able to escape. Though she listened, what Cindy got the most out of the conversation is that Jimmy had gone over to Betty's house. After Jimmy finds where Grandma Taters is, Cindy asks what he was doing at Betty's house and Jimmy lies by saying it was for research. They head for Grandma Taters' house to stop her worldwide broadcast. After confronting the woman, Jimmy's friends capture him and tie him to a chair so that Taters can broadcast. Cindy enters, seemingly hypnotized but soon reveals that it's a ploy as she fights the zombies and Taters. With Taters and the zombies subdued, Jimmy dresses as Grandma Taters and restores their minds. Jimmy tells Taters that even though she meant well, she shouldn't mess with people's minds. She agrees that it was a bad idea, but then a UFO lands and two copies of Taters come out to greet her. She leaves with them, but not before ominously saying "We'll be back!" Quotes * Cindy: 'So uh, why were you at Betty Quinlan's house? * '''Jimmy: '''Research. --- * '''Cindy: '''So um, what did you do at Betty's house? * '''Jimmy: '''Nothing. * '''Cindy: '''Good. I mean go, let's go. --- * '''Cindy: '''So um, what were you doing at Betty Quinlan's house again? * '''Jimmy: '''I told you Nothing! * '''Cindy: '''So why were you going there? * '''Jimmy: '''why are you cross examating me? * '''Cindy: '''Oh, so you admit you had a reason! * '''Jimmy: '''Cindy, you don't know anything! ---- *'Cindy seeing [[Grandma Taters]]: "That's her? She's so sweet and innocent-looking." *'Jimmy': "Yeah, so are child stars." ---- *'Carl': "Jimmy! Jimmy!" *'Jimmy': "What's the matter?" *'Carl': "It's Sheen. He's acting really weird." *'Jimmy': "Yeah, Carl. Where have you been for the last ten years?" Trivia * Cindy lost the competition to a six year old beige belt on crutches. In Make Room for Daddy-O we learn that Sheen has a beige belt in Ultralord poking and pinching. In other words, she lost to someone in Sheen's level of fighting ability. *We learn that Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen have known each other for ten years. *This is the only episode to feature internal monolouge. *Cindy continuously asks Jimmy what he was doing at Betty's house due to her jealousy, but she doesn't act angry about it like usual. Jimmy was troubled when he tried to explain why he went to Betty(perhaps because he didn't want to hurt Cindy's feelings). It is worth noting how significantly different their behavior is here, while alone, from their interactions when they are in front of others. However, they aren't dating at this point. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Article stubs